tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi Mizuno
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! is Akane Mizuno's father. He and his family moved to , when Akane was in fifth grade of primary school. Appearance He has black eyes and black curly hair. He normally wears any type of clothes which is plain colored. On the ending scene of episode 12, he had gotten a lot older. Personality He is a nice father who always supports his daughters. He doesn't like if they got a boyfriend. He likes to play games on his phone during his free time. He is always cheerful and always comes to watch Akane with his wife. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ He brings his family to a cafe for diner. That is where he meet with Kotarō's family. A Handful of Sand ~ Main article: Episode 2 ~ He came during Akane's school festival. He have lunch with Akane and his wife. He wanted to record Akane when she is running but she denies that. Ayane's Boyfriend 1 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 1 ~ He was walking home with his wife until a car went passed them. The car stop and someone familiar came out and it was Ayane!. Her boyfriend is giving her a ride home. Hiroshi doesn't like the fact she is dating. He said a lot of things to him even though Riki is being a gentlemen. He then give Hiroshi a penguin toy as a gift. He then drove off letting Ayane walk home with her parents. Hiroshi who is grateful because of the toy saying Riki is a nice boy. Run, Melos! ~ Main article: Episode 6 ~ He is having diner with his family. Akane is having her next track meeting. Hiroshi want to came and cheer for her but Akane said no. He ask why not? Ayane said she is already old and might have a boyfriend.. This shock Hiroshi, Saori and especially Akane. Akane then look pissed at Ayane. Hiroshi with a worried look ask if it is true. Akane was about to answer his question until someone texted her in her phone. She then get up in a panic and held straight to her room. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ Hiroshi have been inform that his job will be moved to Chiba. He then inform the whole family about it. And Then ~ Main article: Episode 12 ~ He is helping the family pack all their stuff for them to moved out. Outside he notice Akane is with her friends crying saying goodbye. He then had an idea by letting Akane take the train later since she doesn't have to rush saying goodbye. Ayane's boyfriend 3 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 3 ~ Riki Kasai have been invited for diner by the Mizunos residence. Hiroshi who still doesn't like her daughters dating is trying to tease Riki. But he is being a gentlemen toward him that he couldn't say it. He tried to offer him a drink of beer but Riki refuse saying he is driving later. After diner, Hiroshi is pretending to sleep on the sofa while letting the others talk. He heard that Riki wanted to have a cheerful family one day like theirs. This makes Hiroshi cried saying he is a nice boy. Relationships Saori Mizuno ~ Main article: Saori Mizuno ~ Hiroshi doesn't usually help her in the house since he have his daughters to do that for him. Though they never argue before. Even when Hiroshi drinks beer she doesn't mind. Ayane Mizuno & Akane Mizuno ~ Main article: Ayane Mizuno & Akane Mizuno ~ He love both of his daughters that he doesn't want them to date anyone. But when they do, he will be focusing on their boyfriends in a rough way so he can focus on their attitude. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting characters